Luo Tianyi
Luo Tianyi (洛天依) is the name of the grand winning entry of the "Vocaloid: China" contest, a contest held for choosing the design of the first Chinese Vocaloid. She is developed by Bplats/Shanghai He Nian and Yamaha. The design was originally drawn by MOTH but was refined and redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. When the design was refined, there were complaints about how the new design looked. The voicer is said to be a young female known as Shan Xin, who is able to speak both Chinese and Japanese. She is part of a cast of characters involved in Vocaloid: China. Her release date was July 12th, 2012. About A contest titles "Vocaloid: China" was held to determine the design of the first Chinese Vocaloid which ended on Jan 3rd 2012. On the 17/01/2012, the winner was revealed in Shanghai. She was the top ranked design of the 5 winning entries in the contest.link *Initial Demo. Her finalized design was revealed on March 22, 2012. A release date of June 12, 2012 was given back in the early Vocaloid 3 days, but this was eventually pushed back to July 12th, 2012. On April 2, 2012, Shan Xin mentioned that she had just finished her second day of recording the voicebank. She also mentioned that she had done an interview with Japanese reporters.link On the 5th of April 2012, she reported that she finished recording. According to her report she recorded in the 'Japanese way', which led to a fan asking if it would be a Japanese or Chinese voicebank. Shan Xin responded by stating to wait for the announcement.link An animation for her has also been made.link On June 5th the first animation was updated, featuring other Japanese (and in the case of SeeU the Korean and Japanese Vocaloid) Vocaloids for the Vocaloid3 engine, Yuezheng Ling also makes an appearance. The PV now also has a singing vocal demo and the words "to be continued" at the end. *Promotional Video On June 6th the full song that appeared in the promotional video was released. In July 11th, 2012 Vocaloid China Project released a special videothat showed all her Demos. Later, it was revealed that Tianyi will also have a Japanese voicbank that will be released in October. Also, it was announced that a series of OVAs will be released. These OVAs will tell her story. Her Japanese voicebank is not finished yet ,according to Vocaloid China hope to release it soon,but never got canceled In December 22,2012 the full version of their first demo Step On Your Heart and the Japanese Version Of Step On Your Heart will be on the second album of Luna Miles; Smile Marketing As with Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki she is a fan-designed Vocaloid made for fans of Vocaloid. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a fully animated 30 second preview of the first PV featuring Luo Tianyi. Production was handled by Severn Stone studio. Figurines Luofigurine.png|Tianyi's figurine that will be in the deluxe version of her voicebank. Luo Tianyi SD figurine.jpg|SD figurine of Tianyi. A figurine of her appeared in the Yamaha Vocaloid shop as part of the promotions for her, it is going to be issued with the Deluxe version of her software. Another figurine has also appeared since. Anime Tianyi will become the first Vocaloid to be featured in her own animation series. The series will be released as a PV set. On May 15 at CFO3, the full first PV was available. Then in 06 of July the second PV was available too. First PV: YouTube Broadcast Second PV: YouTube Broadcast Third PV: YouTube Broadcast Fourth PV: YouTube Broadcast Fifth PV: YouTube Broadcast Clothing Luo Tianyi T-shirts were produced after her release.link Game Luo Tianyi has her own game known as VOCANOVA link which is available as an app for the iPad. There is currently a lite version of the game in the iTunes App store link however it is believed to be region locked. Voicebank Library Luo Tianyi; Chinese |-|Luo Tianyi; Chinese = Luo Tianyi; Japanese |-|Luo Tianyi; Japanese = Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. Additional information Trivia *Her original name was Yayin Gongyu (雅音宫羽), however, this was dropped because of the fact it was written in a Japanese name style instead of Chinese one. *The name Luo may come from the last name of a goddess (Luoshen, 洛神) that appeared in ancient Chinese legends, the goddess plays music and is considered as one of the goddesses of music in China. Tian (天) means Tianlai (天籁) that is sounds from nature, used in Chinese to describe the most beautiful voices. Yi(依) is short for Yiren (伊人) that means fair lady in ancient Chinese. *According to her official profile, she is an angel who came to the human world with the task of bringing music to the world. She is very empathetic and while she does not communicate well with humans, she can connect to their feelings. *Hidekaz Himaruya, the author of Hetalia Axis Powers, made a blog entry with fanart of his Yayin Gongyu design.link *The name of the creature next to Luo Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿) and is described as a fairy of music. She is 10 years old and 30cm tall.link Notable for... *First Chinese capable Vocaloid *First female Chinese Vocaloid *First Vocaloid by Shangai He Nian *First Chinese/Japanese (announced to be developed) bilingual Vocaloid *First Vocaloid to have an OVA series Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Vocaloid China (chinese) *Vocaloid Project *Vocaloid Project Tianyi Fandom : *Luo Tianyi (Yayin Gongyu) fanart DeviantArt DeviantArt2 / Pixiv Pixiv / Piapro *Luo Tianyi (Yayin Gongyu) models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Luo Tianyi derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Chinese Vocaloids Category:Female Vocaloids